


Teenage Fever (Radnid)

by AfroFiction



Series: Bodegian Rhapsody [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Nervousness, Panties, Radnid, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroFiction/pseuds/AfroFiction
Summary: Rad bites off more than he can chew when he reveals to Enid his long lasting crush he has had for her over their years together.





	Teenage Fever (Radnid)

"Sixty-nine cents is your change, have a day or whatever," Enid muttered, a bored sigh escaping her lips. The bodega deemed quiet today, only the regulars tendered but still too much for Enid. Rad sat behind the counter next to her. With his fingers combing through his 'fro gazing into middle distance until a rather sinful thought danced within his mind.

"Ha! Sixty-nine," he laughed to himself, "Yo Enid."

"Sup?"

"Has my favorite little earthling ever pull off a sixty-nine with her mates, yet?

"I've had my share of wild positions, but wouldn't you like to know any of them." 

Thus, being a Lazy Sunday in Lakewood Plaza where an abundance///:&/e of the city's heroes go to fuel up or just hang out. Mr. Gar's Bodega staff is short two heroes today, local level 3 KO is taking a much needed day off from work.

It took a little convincing for KO to take a day for himself, well he pretty much forced him to due to an employer's law saying he used up the maximum hours per month yesterday. Mr. Gar, on the other hand, commended his work ethic saying it's not the end of the world. KO's begging was starting to wear him down obviously, that's when Carol arrived on the scene. Long story short, Carol worked her magic on Mr. Gar convincing him to ALSO have Sunday off and make a day out of it.

Leaving these two knuckleheads to run the store in their absence. 

"A woman must be in the mood for sex Rad no way around that, and right now in the mood for anything right now."

"C'mon E you're just prolonging the inevitable, I mean sooner or later something's gonna happen that's going to make us, you know, hook up."

"What makes you so sure we're gonna end up in each other's pants like that."

"Oh please Enid, you can't deny how hot are sexual tension is. I can see it when your dumbfounded gaze catches my own." Rad is all up in Enid's face right now with only there breath separating them. 

"Oh, barf." Enid looks away but for a split, second looks back at Rad's smiling face landing a quick peck on the lips. Enid's actions freaked the fresh hell out of Rad at first as he took a giant step back holding his lips.

"Welp, I did that. Can you shut up and finish back stocking now." Enid said slyly. 

Rad, who is now a blushing mess only nodded at her request and scurried into the storage den.

Seeing Rad leave made Enid pick up a magazine to get back to her pretend reading smiling hard at her previous impulsive action in between articles. 

"Enid sure served me some hot 'macaroni and tease' back there. Must be the old' Rad charm wearing her do- I mean winning her over." Rad whispers to himself, he was keeping himself busy by sweeping the backroom. His mind is clouded with thoughts of Enid. How her soft and full lips felt when she pulled them into a niche pucker for him. The contact may have not been much, but Rad never anticipated her to respond that way. 

Sure they talk about sex a lot, but what teen doesn't these days. Amongst his shattered stature is a flame that burns for more of Enid and a thought. >She proved me wrong I guess, she's not prolonging the inevitable, she just kickstarted it. 

"I kissed Rad, holy cob." Enid fumed, still nose deep in her magazine. She started thinking back to her high school days when her feelings for Rad had been highlighted enough to know that there is something there between them. That little crush did manifest into a solid friendship along the way.   
It haunted her to admit she was not in full control of herself lending a quick peck to his lips. Relished feelings from the before times did this to her, she inquired. "I have to talk to him, it's only fair."

The lobbying doors flying open to reveal Enid bursting through them. This startled Rad seeing Enid race to him. 

"Enid?" 

"Rad, we got to talk. About me and my lips touching, well...kissing. Kiss...a kiss, that I-I gave you.

They couldn't handle basic eye contact with each other, the discomfort the two now face didn't sit right with Rad. He decided to come clean, anyway. 

"I'm soory, Enid. I know you only did that to shut me up about my advances. You don't have to say it." Rad leering defeated. 

"Rad, I..." Enid was interrupted by more plea. 

"To be frank, I have for feelings for you Enid. I figured out that messing around with you playfully is the only medium I have from thinking about what we could be in the end. And now I let it go too far this time, by making you kiss me out of spite."

Enid stood in the doorway listening after Rad helped her make her mind for what came next. She slowly walked to him, with a blank face while Rad continued.

Enid approached him slowly and half surely while Rad rambled on and on about his remorse towards the fire footed ninja. 

"Rad," Enid said softly, completing the decimation of personal space. Her lily soft voice shook him to his core as he has been taken back by her sudden closeness.

"Yes, Enid," he said with a gulp. 

"I had no idea you were so involved with me."

Cool guy Rad shakes a bit more and grips the broomstick even harder. 

"How long have you had these feelings?" 

Sweating bullets, Rad ventures into the vast recesses of his mind to find that answer.

"I guess when we were just a bit younger, you know."

"Back in school, huh," Enid guessed. Rad nodded his head, "I felt it back then and I'm starting to feel it now." 

"Really?"

Enid's finger traced the edges of his open abdomen, "So are you feeling what I'm feeling?"

"If you're feeling nauseous, freaked out and horny I would say so then," Rad exclaimed to Enid's touch becoming less tender by the moment. 

Breaths became shorter between the two them in this newfound clerical attraction for one another. Enid added her whole palm on his ripped stomach, Rad, on the other hand, released his tension with a breathy moan. 

"I need you to tell me how I turn you on," Enid asked. 

"What do you mean?" Rad asked back. 

"Is it my moves?" A swirling motion in figure eight form made him feel light headed. 

"Your body, Enid. It drives me insane."

"What specifically?" Enid asked staring blissfully into the Alien's eyes. 

"Your rocking thighs," Rad stutters. Enid rose her right leg, bent at the knee to hug Rad's lower form. Rad felt the heat coming off deep in her tight black shorts making him fluster in Enid's meat cage.

She rubbed her thighs upwards to the top of his pants and downward to feel his length rising. 

"You think about my thighs a lot?"

"Kinda hard not to. They're exposed almost every day. They look so nice even in battle."

"Enid!" Rad yelped, as she bent down facing Rad's crotch to unbuckle his belt. Rad let go of the broomstick and gripped the stacked boxes behind him. Enid yanks down his pants allowing them to fall to his feet. Rad's hard rod pitches a sizable tent in his tighty-whities. 

Enid places a kiss on his clothed member, causing Rad's head to shoot up in a squeal. 

"I figured I get you back for that kiss you stole from me earlier," Enid said looking up to him. 

"Enid do you think we have time for this? We should be running the store."

"I locked up the bodega, before coming in here we should be good if we're careful. Besides..." Enid announced before standing and facing her back toward Rad. Peeling off her shorts and exposing her active fit purple panties.

"...don't you want to feel the thighs you love so dearly?" Enid asked looking back at her own curvaceous ass. 

Rad gulped and nodded meekly, star struck from Enid's toned legs. Enid walked slowly back to him, her hands sliding under his half shirt to feel both of his hearts beat simultaneously. 

"It's okay Rad, I want you-you to touch me."

Enid grabs one of Rad's hands and places them on her rear end. Rad gave in to his instincts and his other hand gropes her other cheek making Enid blush madly. 

Their privates soon met between the fabric causing them both to tense up only quickly to have a sigh leave them both.

"Rad Jr. seems to like my thighs," Enid teased, "Let's have them meet properly. Enid is now closer than ever before. She grips Rad's member and sandwiches it between her exposed thighs. 

"Oh, Enid..." Rad felt rather good diving between her valley. Enid closed her gap to squeeze his member for more self stimuli. She rocked her hips in and out with help from the ravenous thrust Rad is giving her in return.

There she is, mouth agape moaning like a mad woman in Rad's face. Purple strands of hair now matter to her forehead. Panties damper than a dish sponge and Rad is taking all of it in stride as his relaxed form became brisker with added friction. 

Rad squeezed Enid's ass with more gumption during each thrust making Enid's neck wind back in registered bliss. 

Enid took things into a further realm by lifting her top over her bust exposing chocolate chip nips. Rad' curiosity of her perfect breasts not requiring bra support needed no answer, purely gravity and good genes crafted the perfect warrior out of exquisite clay. They rocked and gyrated at the thrusts Rad delivered. 

"Enid...I could cum like this." Rad said sending music to Enid's ears. 

Enid rid up her panties deeper into her crack so Rad penis could feel her bare ass. Moisture from Enid added into the mix prompting Rad to rub her rawer than before. 

 

"Tell me when I get you there," Enid whispered gaining control rolling her hips in a fantastic motion. 

"I'm...THERE!" Enid got the go-ahead to drop down to his now wet crotch and reaching for his waistband to free his penis from his briefs. 

She clutches him with one hand and begins to jerk him off further. 

"ENID!" Rad screamed followed by a loud groan, Enid allowed him to paint his seed all over her face and lips. 

"Holy Cob," Rad breathlessly said. Rad looked down to Enid's coated face, she was wearing a smug half smile towards him. She scraped the cum near her eyes and tasted it soon afterward making Rad hard as a rock again.

"Still think we didn't have time for this," she said smacking her lips from the taste.

"Definitely," Rad says cupping her face lovingly.


End file.
